I Won't Call
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: A conversation between Angel and Xander about Angel leaving. Friendship fic. Takes place in Season 3, after Angel bites Buffy. For Evil Cosmic Triplets for the GGE.


A/N: This is for Evil Cosmic Triplets for the GGE. I hope you enjoy.

A/N: One quote and the characters all belong to Joss Wedon.

* * *

**I Won't Call**

"I can't have you in my life," Buffy's words from the other night bounced around Angel's head as he walked away from the hospital. Giles was right, the sun would be up soon and he better get underground fast. Pausing, Angel turned his head for a minute, thinking, and then started walking in the other direction, heading up a street he visited more often than anyone knew. Letting himself in through the basement door, he sat down to wait. Eventually he heard voices drift in through the window.

"Thanks for the lift Oz, see you in a half hour," Xander's voice came closer and Angel watched as the doorknob turned to let him enter. Xander jumped slightly when he saw Angel waiting for him. "I should have known you wouldn't just go home," he said, shrugging off his jacket. Taking the seat across from Angel, he sighed, "Why'd you do it, man? Feed off Buffy I mean."

Angel dropped his head in his hands and was silent for a moment. "I didn't mean to. With the poison making me delirious and Buffy hitting me," trailing off, Angel regarded his unexpected friend. They still bickered in front of the others, mostly because they enjoyed harassing the other but partially because neither man wanted to listen to Buffy's lecture about how she knew they would get along. It was because of Buffy they were friends actually. Xander had shown up at the mansion one night saying that for Buffy's sake they should at least try to get along. At that point Angel had been willing to do just about anything to get back into Buffy's good graces and had agreed. The bickering had lessened and had lost the edge it had previously had. Eventually, the two realized that they were hanging out, outside of the group and actually enjoying each other's company. They stopped talking for about a week when they realized that, refusing to admit that they had spent almost three years hating someone they might actually get along with.

Xander got up and wandered over to the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of water for himself and a bag of blood for the vampire. Tossing it over he commented, "It won't be as good as _Buffy's_, but you should have some."

Angel understood the anger, he was angry at himself for letting Buffy goad him into feeding from her.

"I should stake you for what you did to her." Xander commented, "What a great idea, let's cure the vampire who can't help at all during the massive fight due to the fact that its taking place in the middle of the day, by weakening the only person who is likely to be able to save the world."

"It didn't quite go like that," Angel interjected.

"The only reason that I'm not staking you is because I believe that Buffy is possible of doing exactly what you said she did," Xander sighed, sinking down into his chair again.

Silence followed for a moment before Angel broke it, "I really am leaving, you know. I've made plans, well, sort of plans, in L.A. So if sh- you guys need me, I won't be far away. Xander, I need to ask you a favour. Look after Buffy for me, would you? Make sure she's okay when I'm gone? And promise to call me if anything happens?"

Brushing his hands over his face and hair, Xander leaned forward, "I'm gonna be Buffy's friend here for a minute okay? I'll make you two out of the three promises. I'll look out for her and make sure she's okay. I won't call you though." Holding up his hand to stop Angel from interrupting Xander continued, "If you are going to go, then go. Leave and don't come back to check up on her. She's a big girl but she can't get over you and move on if she thinks that if she turns around fast enough she'll catch you there. You don't get both. Stay, or go."

"She'll never know. Besides what if something happens that you need me for?" Angel reasoned.

"This is Buffy we're talking about, right? She always knows. And if we need your dead self around for whatever reason we will call. Chances are though? If we get through graduation with a demon attempting to enjoy the whole class as a mid-day snack, the Slayer can slay just about anything else that says boo in this town. However, she won't be able to do that if you keep checking up on her."

"You know what? You can be smarter than you let on sometimes."

"Thanks, I think. Does that mean the mighty Angel actually listened to what I had to say?"

"Consider it 'taken into consideration'." Angel suggested. Xander snorted at the comment and gasped as he caught sight of the clock on the wall.

"Damn, we better get going. We have a powwow in 10 minutes at the library," Xander stated.

"Powwow?" Angel raised an eyebrow at the word.

"Yeah, Buffy has called us to war. I think she's got a plan. When General Buffy calls..." Xander shrugged.

"Did she have her serious face on?" Angel questioned as he pulled his jacked back on.

"Oh yeah, major serious face."

"Then let's get going, I, for one, do not want to mess with Serious Face Buffy. Not good for one's health."Angel commented, hurrying Xander out the door towards the school.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Buffy fic so I hope people enjoyed it.


End file.
